Of Ice Cream and Nightmares
by TimeyWimeyINTJ
Summary: A collection of tiny Percabeth oneshots. Will be updated sporadically.
1. My Sweet, My Lovely

**Hullo my lovelies! Me again. This is just a really really short oneshot that popped into my head when I was listening to "My Sweet, My Lovely" by Plumb. Don't expect updates! I might add a chapter in a while, but only if I get an idea for another Percabeth oneshot. You can suggest things, but don't count on me writing them. I'd love it if you would review! This is set post-BoO, just so you know. Ha, rhyme! **

Annabeth jolted awake, gasping and sweaty. Her bedclothes were a mess, and her pillow had been tossed to the floor. She swung shakily out of bed, grasping the bedposts for support. Tears spilled from her eyes as she unintentionally thought back to her nightmare. She slipped a jacket over her tank top and pulled on some sweatpants as she headed out of the Athena cabin.

When she opened Percy's door she found him already awake, sitting on his bed among scattered blankets. Tear tracks trailed down his face, and he was shaking ever so slightly. He jumped up at her entrance and quickly covered the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and let out a sob.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay. It's okay." He soothed as he eased them onto the bed. She sat in his lap and clung to him for dear life. Percy gently placed a kiss onto the top of her head, burying his face in her thick hair.

"It's okay." He whispered soothingly, his lips still grazing her scalp.

"I know." She replied as her tears started to ebb. "It's just..." She took a shaky breath and blew it out slowly. "It's just..." She trailed off, raising her head to look into his stormy green eyes, which were filled with glistening tears.

"That dam post-traumatic stress, huh?" He said with a half-hearted smile.

"Percy..." Annabeth sighed, the corners of her mouth turning up faintly. She tenderly pressed her lips to his, breathing in the scent of a sea breeze and relishing in the fact that he was _alive_. She withdrew from the kiss and just lay there, eventually falling into a blissfully dreamless sleep, her arms still entwined in his as they held each other comfortingly


	2. Chocolate and Ice Cream

**Hey everybody! I come with good tidings of a new update! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews. :) **

Camp Half-Blood was relatively quiet. Most of the campers were just lounging in their cabins to escape the intense heat of the day, however, some campers were bored with the inactivity. Some campers meaning Percy.

"Hey Annabeth!" He stuck his head into the Athena cabin. "Wanna do something?"

"Like what, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth walked to the door and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hmm...we could go get some ice cream?" Percy stepped back outside, Annabeth walking beside him.

"The Camp doesn't have an ice cream place." She said, rolling her eyes. Percy thought for a moment.

"Well, we could ask some Hermes kids to sneak some in for us."

"That would be breaking camp rules." Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"Please?" Percy pouted and clasped his hands in front of him. "Pleeeease?"

Annabeth smiled, "That's not going to work."

He tried for a moment longer, then gave up.

"You know, they might already have some. It's a really hot day, I'm sure it's crossed their minds." He said as they resumed walking. Toward the Hermes cabin, coincidentally. Annabeth sighed. She would like some ice cream.

"Okay, we'll just check and see if they have some." She conceded.

They did. When Annabeth and Percy had finally convinced them to share, the couple went and sat on the beach together to watch the sunset and eat ice cream.

"That's a beautiful sunset," Percy said, smiling softly, "Is it just me or does it bear a resemblance to you?"

"That was really cheesy, kelp head." Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's lucky that you like cheese, then." Percy gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Even after the sun had set, the sky was a brilliant mix of dark blues, but the pair on the beach didn't see it. They were asleep.


End file.
